


Carrot Cupcakes & (almost deadly) Cherry Bombs

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: I have no idea what this even is I'm sorry, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is having a bad week, but it's more than nice to return to his apartment to his boyfriend, except something happened that Jason doesn't want to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Cupcakes & (almost deadly) Cherry Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> I think I sleep-typed a lot of this, but I started it back in August or September because I think these two would be adorbs together.

It hadn’t been a good week for Hal.

He’d been off world for the first part of the week and had missed his younger brother’s birthday. While Jim had understood, it didn’t make Hal feel any better. Then, his apartment’s AC had quit -- again. And, to top it all off, Batman had yelled at him after he had gotten involved in a fight with the Joker. He had been dabbling in extra terrestrial chemicals, which made him Hal’s problem too.

But now, he relaxed as he walked into his apartment. He had already known that Jason was there because he had seen his bike in the parking garage, though he wasn’t expecting to walk into a bakery, complete with Jason, shirtless, using a bag as he iced what looked like carrot cupcakes. He leaned against the counter, watching as Jason’s tongue swiped across his lips as he concentrated on finishing the icing. When he was done, he straightened up, setting the icing bag down before practically launching himself at Hal.

“Missed you,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

“Missed you too,” he said as he ran his hands up and down his back. “Anything happen?”

“Nah, not really, did some stupid stuff with Roy and Kori before heading here, just to chill really.” _And to pretend that I knew when you were coming home._

Hal ruffled up his hair. “Cupcakes look good.”

“Have one,” he said, totally pulled away now and back to his icing.

Hal had never asked why, but he _knew_ that carrot cake was something that his boyfriend made when he was upset about something. “Anything you want to talk about?”

He didn’t say anything before finishing another cupcake. “We _are_ an… item, right?”

Hal would have laughed if he wasn’t sure that it would have caused Jason to get upset. “Of course, unless you don’t want to be?”

His blue eyes went wide for a second before Hal watched him put up this shield, steeling himself, because he was probably trying to find some implications in that between the lines. Emotions were hard for _them_ to deal with, because Bruce had emotionally stunted Jason and Hal didn’t know how to help him other than wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I love you,” he reminded him, because sometimes Jason seemed to honestly forget.

“I know, it’s just…” He sagged against him, tilting his head up so that their eyes met. “I ran into Carol. Earlier. She stopped by to… I don’t know, but she was here and she told me that there was no way that you were interested in guys and-”

Hal stopped him by kissing him softly. “Carol’s great, one of my best friends, but, baby, she doesn’t know everything.”

Jason smiled at him. “Alright, yeah, I believe you.”

He stayed wrapped around him, head resting lightly on his shoulder as Jason went back to icing. “You’ve never told me why you like carrot cake so much.”

“Really? It’s nothing impressive or interesting.”

“Are you kidding me right now? Everything about you is interesting to me. You’re my boyfriend.”

“You know how I grew up in Crime Alley?” Hal slowly nodded. “My mom used to spend a lot of money on drugs, so there were a lot of times when the power would get turned off. God, winters were _awful_. But, no matter what, she would make a carrot cake when spring rolled around. I don’t even know why, but it was always a… celebration, of sorts, of getting through winter. It didn’t really carry over to the Manor, not in the way that you would think. You see, Alfred is a great chef, and great at intricate pastries but,” he barked out a laugh, looked up at Hal for a brief moment. “He can’t do cakes to save his life. Or cupcakes. Carrot cake, on the other hand, is a bit of a loop hole. It’s more like bread, traditionally at least, so he would make it and then I would make the icing. When they realized how much I liked it, they went out of their way to make sure that we had it once a month.”

Hal kissed the side of Jason’s neck. It was hard to remember sometimes that there were good things from the Manor for him; not a lot, but some, enough.

Jason put the icing bag down again, hesitantly unwrapping his arms from him, before he moved his plate of cupcakes into the fridge in order for the cream cheese frosting to firm up. “This might be a stupid question, but how much did you miss me?”

Hal tilted his head down, his lips brushing against Jason’s before he said: “A lot.”

He could feel Jason’s smile as their lips pressed together.

* * *

 

Hal had gotten out of bed to get a glasses of water for himself and Jason when he saw someone standing in his kitchen. For a brief second, he thought that it was Roy, because he had a key in case he needed Jason or just a place to crash, but the person was too still, too _Bat-like_ for it to be him.

The person shifted in the moonlight, revealing it to be Dick. He had a cupcake in his hand, just kinda staring at it for a moment. “I didn’t know that you two were together.”

“I didn’t know that you did the whole ‘drop in unannounced and wait in the shadows’ thing.”

Dick looked around for a moment, apparently _startled_ , before smiling. “Heh. Guess I do. I just wanted to check up on Jay, he’s been radio silent for a few days.”

“Can’t a guy take some time off?” Time together was another thing that was hard for them, with him being part of the Corps, and Jason always running around with Roy and Kori. It made their time together simply _precious_.

“It’d be normal, but there was some stuff that involved the Family,” 'Family' made them sound like the Mafia, in Hal's opinion, “and we’re worried about him.”

“Stuff?”

“I almost got Tim and Damian killed,” Jason said, appearing out of the bedroom. He had haphazardly put on a flannel robe of Hal’s to come out.

The amount of cupcakes made sense now.

“Jason, you know that they’re fine.” Dick put his down before walking over to his brother. “Everyone’s fine, right?”

He shrugged before his eyes flicked over to Hal, a cross between asking for permission he didn’t need and mayday assistance that he desperately wanted.

“Yes, Dick.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Jason, who so _instinctively_ leaned into Hal. “Everyone’s fine.”

He sighed before smiling, just the tiniest bit. “I want to let you know that I am happy for you, Jay. And none of this was your fault.” He hugged his brother before he could resist, just the tiniest bit of awkwardness involved considering Hal was still around him.

“Okay, just… take your cupcake and go. We’re fine.”

Hal squeezed Jason’s side as Dick walked out, his face strained into a smile directed at them. For a minute, they just stood there before Hal said, softly, trying not to be accusing, “Your family doesn’t know that we’re together?”

Jay looked up at him, blue eyes wide for a moment before returning to normal. “I don’t care what they do or don’t know. I can't keep up with everyone who does or doesn't have cameras in my safe houses.”

“And I don’t really care either, Jay, but I’d prefer it if maybe, we could all have dinner, or something. So Bruce doesn’t kill me.”

He snorted. “I’d kill him before he could touch you like that.” With that, Jason pulled away and went back to their room; Hal heard the soft rustle of the robe falling to the floor before Jason getting back into the warm bed.

Hal followed, looking at Jason just laying in bed, before laying down himself, wrapping himself around Jason before pulling their blankets up. “I love you,” he reminded him, not like he really needed to right now (he thought).

Jason turned over. “So I could’ve just told you that I had _failed_ my brothers?”

“You didn’t fail them, Jay. God, do you know how many Green Lanterns I’ve lost over the past few years? Too many. So I get where you’re coming from, when you think that you’ve failed your brothers.” He paused to turn him around and thumb his cheek. “But they’re still alive Jason, _you_ did something right.”

He pressed into him and smiled against his skin. “Y _ou_ always say the right things.”

He ran his fingers through Jason’s hair and down his back. “I try, baby, I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
